Summer Solstice
by Yan Takagawa
Summary: After several months in which Kaitou Kid failed to return his last heist jewel, the thief sends a note to two detectives, asking them to meet him. On this day, when so many events collide, what can result from this twist in time?


6/21/09

Father's Day

Kaito's Birthday

Aoyama Gosho's Birthday

Summer solstice (Northern Hemisphere)

Winter solstice (Southern Hemisphere)

The first day of summer

-

Summer Solstice

-

_This year, they come together again. They meet where they once parted so many years ago, as death, time, and age made way for new life. In that time, they knew who they were. They knew what they stood for. And they accepted it._

-

The wind rustled gently through the leaves of the park's lush, green trees. Birds sang happily among the branches as if they knew the significance of this bright new day. Several sparrows hopped along the ground to search for food, chirping softly in sweet, melodic tones. Nearby, three doves sat on a park bench, perching there with an air of expectancy as if waiting for someone. Perhaps they were.

A high-pitched whistle rang out from the eastern side of the park. Instantly, the pure-white birds launched themselves into the air. Fluttering over to a thicker patch of trees on the opposite side of the park, they each descended gradually through the leaves with the peaceful grace that all doves represent. Landing on a soft, familiar perch, they cooed for attention from the one who had summoned them.

A hand rose from the side and stroked one of the bird's breast feathers lightly. "Arigato, Shiro, Yuki, Haku," the owner of the hand whispered.

Shiro nipped his master's fingers impatiently. "Chotto, Shiro-kun! I get it!" he laughed, reaching into his pocket. He held out a handful of sweetened birdseed in the palm of his hand. "Here you go! You guys definitely deserve it."

The young man let the doves perch on his head and shoulders, carefully standing from his crouching position in the underbrush. "Hopefully tantei-san and tantei-kun haven't turned rusty. I've got a full schedule on this end. Can't miss my own birthday party, ne? That would disappoint Aoko. Little ones, our audience awaits." Being a natural performer through blood, he grinned at the thought.

If one got the chance to look closer, one could sense that a sliver of seriousness lay behind the magician's smile. He alone knew the true significance of this day, when three events of the year collided. He reflected on this rare occurrence quietly, reminiscing of times long-gone, things that were, and things that could've been. _Should've_ been.

He sighed, a sound barely audible in the summer breeze. _This is it, Oyaji. I found it. Now that the Syndicate was destroyed those months ago… today, the first day of summer, my nineteenth birthday… the Father's Day holiday of America… today, you can rest._

A sudden gust of wind rushed through the cluster of trees. When it passed, the boy and his doves were gone.

-

"_Raise both hands upward to the moon_

_And tell no one this time;_

_This prize is just for you two now;_

_This is no pantomime._

_Follow my directions and_

_Do not stray from the path;_

_But if you decide to never show _

_I won't give any wrath._

-

_Sherlock, you've played chess before, with castle, bishop, king, queen, and pawn;_

_Remember when I failed to save a priceless jewel, though it was owned through con…"_

Hakuba Saguru murmured the lines under his breath. No doubt the last few were referring to him- he was the only detective that he knew who ever dressed like Holmes in public. In fact, he'd taken the liberty to don his old outfit on that very day.

While the half-Brit was taking a walk in a park near Kuroba's house so as to be close enough to enter precisely at the minute and second the party started, the note in the form of a small scroll had literally dropped from midair- right onto the detective's deerstalker-clad head. He'd caught a glimpse of white feathers in the sky when he looked upward. He knew exactly who the message came from before he even looked at it. He could only think that it was fortunate that he had left Watson at home.

Taking a second look at the message, the half-Brit realized that knew what it meant. But this time, he had no idea what the magician was planning. And he had no idea why he would schedule something like this on that particular day- when Father's Day, the first day of summer, and Kuroba's birthday coincided. It could've been symbolic.

It was a well-known fact that the young magician's hero was his father, Kuroba Toichi, the man who Saguru suspected had been the first Kaitou Kid before getting killed and involuntarily passing the cape and top hat down to his son, Kuroba Kaito. In Kaito's mysterious mind, it could've been a way to bring him and his father back together, in a sense. But this meeting… it made no sense.

_After dropping out of sight for those months without returning the jewel, just what are you up to, Kuroba?_ The detective wondered. _And why choose me? And whoever the other person is, you've found him worthy enough to invite to your show. I know you don't want to be caught, so why pick _us_, the ones who have come closest to catching you?_

-

"…_And though the extensive critic may not remember the night of our first duel,_

_The truth who captures many crows should this time visit the first of April Fool…"_

Kudo Shinichi halted in his footsteps as he gazed at the note he'd been quoting from.

The Great Detective of the East had an uncanny sixth sense when it came to anything related to Kaitou Kid. When the messenger dove flew overhead, all of his detective instincts had screamed at him to look up. He'd obeyed- his instincts had never failed him. As it was, his soccer reflexes barely stopped the rolled-up note from hitting him in the face before he caught it.

The sender was obvious throughout the message, signed as it was with an instantly-recognizable signature. However, the caricature that accompanied it was drawn slightly different from normal. The top hat seemed to dip lower down over the face of the tiny sketch, giving it a serious look. The smile was still there, but it was smaller and closed-mouthed.

_It's serious but not dangerous,_ the detective thought. _Good. That means no stray Syndicate members coming out to play. Even though the main branch was destroyed, some of the minor associates might want revenge. I'm all too recognizable as a target to them now that I took the cure Ai created._ He paused for a moment to reflect on the message hidden within the riddle.

_The first of April Fool… I know this. I still remember, Kid. It was about a month before I was shrunk. Kid was going to steal the hands of the clock tower… no, his goal was to _preserve_ the tower which would've been torn down, for whatever unknown reason he had. And I'm the only one who knows it, the 'truth who captures many crows.'_

_A flock of crows is called a 'murder.' It could also be a reference to the Syndicate, whose uniform was black. Since I'm a murder detective who fought the Organization, this is definitely for me._

_That half-British tantei Hakuba Saguru _will_ be there. This isn't a simple chase. Kid _wants _us to meet him. I don't know why, but it's _got _to do with why he dropped out of sight for so long. If he's found what he was looking for… that's another story. He might want to give us answers before he retires- permanently._

Even if that wasn't the case, the meitantei wouldn't pass up an invitation from the Kaitou Kid. He loved a challenge on his level. He considered the thief one of the few people who could think on the same frequency as he did. Though he was a criminal, Shinichi felt that he could trust Kid with his life. They weren't truly enemies- they were rivals who served to sharpen each other's skill. Since Kid's code was No One Get's Hurt, it worked out both ways, as both he and Shinichi followed the rules of the game.

_He doesn't want his meeting to be public, which is why he told us not to tell. The prize is something that he only wants us three to have. From what I know about Kid, it's totally out of his pattern to do something like this, so it's _got_ to be important._

He smiled as the clues came together in his mind. _"All hands upward to the moon…" that's twelve o'clock midnight. It's still early, but he wouldn't send this message unless everything was set up. He wants us to meet him before midnight tonight- before a new day arises. And he wants us to follow his directions._

The detective thought this over carefully. _I guess an early start wouldn't hurt. I have nothing else to do since Ran's at her friend's best friend's birthday party today._

Shinichi resumed his walk, thinking about why the Kaitou Kid would invite him to his private chase, though he'd only met him on several occasions. _Even though I've had some time to chase Kid after the Black Organization was destroyed, I don't know a lot about him except for what's in his official records. I don't know his _true _story, but I _do_ know that I'm following this to the end._

What did he have in common with Hakuba besides being a detective and his ability to go head-to-head with the thief? Nothing, really. Though, it might've been that Kid truly considered him to be a challenge. In that case, the meitantei guessed he should feel honored for this privilege.

-

After the party started, Saguru took care to watch the partygoers carefully, eyes taking in detail almost to the same extent that his hawk, Watson, viewed; so tight was his observation. In particular, he was waiting for one Kuroba Kaito to slip away from the crowd. Upon the birthday celebrant's departure, the detective would follow soon after. It was only polite, really.

Suddenly, his vision caught onto something.

_There!_

The half-Brit viewed a short, whispered exchange between Kuroba and Aoko-chan. The detective was a decent lip-reader; he could make out some of what they were discussing.

"_Iie, don't… few hours…" "…'posed to, Bakaito! Th…" "…bathroom window…" "Fine… -y up… come back… or… mop…" "Hai, Ao-"_

An agreement seemed to be reached at that point, as Aoko looked mollified. As Kuroba made his way over to the bathroom, Saguru decided to follow suit and make himself scarce, slipping silently across the floor toward the door. However, before he could exit, a hand fell on his shoulder. He stopped, knowing who it was.

"Detective, don't do anything you'll regret," Koizumi Akako whispered into his ear softly.

Not for the first time, Saguru wondered _what_ exactly the eccentric, darkness-loving girl knew. He knew better than to ask _how_ she gained her information. He sighed with a bit of annoyance, brushing his sandy bangs out of his face. "I do not plan on doing anything of the sort, Koizumi-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep."

The dark girl watched the detective stalk away. "Things rarely go as planned, Saguru-kun. But with all of these events colliding upon this same point in time, who knows? The sins of past and present may just be forgiven. I wish you the best, Kaito-kun."

-

Saguru knew nothing of the trip to his destination. He was immersed in thought to the extent that he completely blocked out the outside world. When he stumbled out of the cab, he nearly smacked face-first into a light pole due to his inattentiveness. "Hnn…" he grumbled, shaking his head to clear it.

Why in the world did Koizumi have to put that thought into his head? Was he really doing this for the wrong reasons? Did he really want to imprison the young, carefree magician? Did he, with all of his careful records, really know why the Kaitou Kid stole? And if he did… what would he do with this knowledge?

"Why did you do it?" the detective muttered, using his well-worn question. _Why does he do it?_

During his musings, he'd reached his checkpoint- the place where one Connery-san had fallen to his death.

_Nightmare…_ Saguru countered mentally. He at least knew why _he_ stole. That tragic event had given the detective a totally new perspective on thieves and criminals in general. It was something he thought he understood before- the reason why he'd started asking his question. No longer were all culprits mere crooks to him- some were _human beings,_ or had been once upon a time. This truth was made all too real for him when he saw Nightmare's hand slip from Kid's in his decision not to take hold of life, but to grasp the jewels that caused his death.

And he'd lived a double-life of crime and justice to pay for the surgery of Kenta, his young son.

_No, Kuroba, you didn't fail. Connery-san _chose _that path. He _chose _to be Nightmare. He was a black knight on this twisted chessboard called Life. And through his death, his son's surgery was paid for. Such is the way this messed-up world works, as death makes way for new life._

Saguru paused when his thoughts were again interrupted, this time by the sound of a soft coo. He strained his ears to see if he could discern where it was coming from while his eyes thoroughly scanned his surroundings for doves. He started noticeably when an unusually slim town pigeon landed at his feet, gazing at it curiously when it didn't immediately fly off.

"What's this? You're not afraid of me, are you, little one?" he murmured.

The dark-colored pigeon simply pecked at the detective's shoe once as if in reply and flew away just as quickly as it had appeared.

Saguru raised an eyebrow. "You're truly an unpredictable master of disguise, Kuroba," he said under his breath, seeing the note the pigeon left on the ground. He picked it up quickly and rolled it open.

"_Our meeting place lies far from here_

_But nearer to our hearts;_

_A skeleton of shrouded red_

_Is where the story starts…"_

_-_

"…_The truth, it is, I wait there now,_

_While oiling unstrung bow;_

_This dove will sing a bygone lay_

_Through the feathers of a crow."_

Shinichi was rightly known as the Great Detective of the East. Not only had he solved the riddle and followed the directions perfectly, he'd apparently also retrieved the second message and deciphered the location of the meeting place _before _Saguru.

It had taken several hours, but he was on his way there right now.

The meitantei stretched his legs mid-stride as he stood to his full height. Even with his athletic soccer build, he'd had a trying time of running up and down the steps of the clock tower which contained- engraved in the metal plating of its face- an old message from the Kaitou Kid.

'_I will not give this clock tower to anyone.' That was his purpose for setting a heist there so long ago. So when he didn't steal the hands of the clock and left that code, he didn't fail his purpose. For some reason, he chose to _protect _the tower, _Shinichi mused, breaking into a light jog, enjoying the feel of the wind of his momentum breezing across his face.

The note had been wedged in the same niche as the previous code- directly behind where the clock hands turned. Here, the detective had employed an impromptu use of underhanded lockpicking skill to get to the clock's outer face. It wasn't like if he'd _never_ broken intoa place before to solve a case, right? If Sherlock Holmes could do it, so could he.

The wind was stronger up there than it had been during his duel with Kaitou Kid. Edging toward the metal hands, he'd wondered exactly how Kid had managed standing on the edge with the high-speed winds of helicopter rotors buffeting him constantly. Thankfully, the detective had enough experience with such situations that he was able to snatch the note from the clock and get back inside without incident.

_The meeting place… how could it be far but still 'nearer to our hearts?' The location _has _to be in a place we'd reach before midnight. It has the description of 'a skeleton of shrouded red,' according to Kid. There are very few places that can fit that picture. In particular, the Eiffel Tower of France comes to mind. Its structure was based off that of a skeleton, and at night, it sometimes seems to glow red. However, that place is too far._

Shinichi smiled as the base of his destination finally came into view. He crossed the street at the next light, setting himself on a straight path in that direction. _The equivalent of that tower in our country would be Tokyo Tower. That's where Kid plans to meet us, his most determined pursuers- at the location of Kid's first appearance. And in the sixth line… bows are often oiled when not in use. To do it properly, they have to be unstrung beforehand. He wants a truce for this meeting._

On the last block, the meitantei's eyes studied the surrounding layout of the magnificent building of shining steel. _He's here already. I can feel it. His note was just a confirmation. Maybe here, in front of this memorial, he'll tell us his story- the bygone lay of a kaitou._

-

Vibrant blue eyes shaded by messy black bangs and a baseball cap watched the meitantei's progress from a bench partially hidden in the shadow of Tokyo Tower. The one behind the eyes was unsurprised that this detective had arrived first- in fact, he'd expected it. Shinichi was the one who came closest to truly catching Kid. The thief respected him for that and more.

The detective's wandering path around the square deviated from its original set- his footsteps seemed to direct themselves toward the silent observer's position. There was no doubt in his mind that the meitantei _knew _he was there. It was like the young man could _sense_ him. It hadn't been the first time this happened, but when it did, it was eerie to see.

Shinichi jogged a couple of rounds around the building- _probably searching for me-_ the watcher thought humorously. He tilted his head downward and smirked in amusement when the detective eventually stopped his continuous circuit and walked straight over to him to sit on the same bench that observer himself was occupying.

"Looking for someone, tantei-kun?" The lanky viewer grinned.

Where someone of less resolve would flinch, the Great Detective of the East merely settled, eyes closed, into the contours of his seat in a relaxed position as if he was in the presence of a lifelong friend instead of an internationally-known master thief.

"Yo, Kid," Shinichi replied, raising a hand in greeting while still keeping his careless posture. "I assume we're gonna wait for Hakuba to get here before you start talking, ne?"

The thief shrugged, keeping up the air of casualness. Inwardly, his mind was in a tangle. _He trusts me enough to drop almost all guards around me. It wouldn't be wise to do that even though the Syndicate was already taken care of. But he trusts _me. _Why?_

The magician sighed. "Hai. Now what do you propose we do while we're waiting, tantei-kun? They probably won't arrive for another few minutes. I get bored easily."

Shinichi shuddered in mock terror. "Kami forbid _you_ ever get bored! Who knows what could happen then?"

Kid's teeth fairly flashed in the afternoon sunlight. "You're good, tantei-kun! No wonder I chose to invite you here. You definitely deserve it."

The detective raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Oh really?" he drawled. "It's hard for me to believe that you invited me here just because of my skills, wit, and ability to chase you. What about Nakamori-keibu, who also chases you? Hattori's been there, done that, and apparently didn't get the baseball cap. So why pick us two but not them?"

_So that's it, tantei._

The magician shot a side glance at Shinichi through his dark bangs. "I knew you would catch that. You're right- I _didn't _choose you just for your skill. Even if you didn't know it before, we have a _long _history."

"I know that Tousan chased Kid before his eight-year gap in activity." Shinichi intervened, "then when you appeared, he totally freaked out. Through the entire news report he was muttering, 'How? People don't come back to life… Yukiko, how? Unless… magicians alive! Does he know?'" the detective gazed at Kid's shadowed features, wondering what truly lay behind the mask. "It didn't really sink into my mind as important until later. Tousan knew who Kid really was, didn't he? I mean, he _created _the name 'Kaitou Kid.' And apparently, they trusted each other enough to tell no one of the other's secrets. So now, Tousan probably knows who _you _are as an extension."

The implied continuation hung in the air like a warm breath in the middle of winter. _Do you trust me enough to let me know, too?_

-

"There it is, Tokyo Tower," Saguru confirmed to himself.

The legwork in his travels had been most unwelcome, if not in some way a useful precaution- in his intelligent classmate's eyes, that is. But who was he to question Kuroba's methods? The magician's way of thinking was completely out of the box. Saguru truly doubted that the young man even _knew _what the inside of a box looked like.

"I really don't know why Kuroba wants us here, but it better be more than a wild goose chase," the detective muttered, hurrying across the road through the traffic.

After a short half-circuit around the spectacular piece of modern steel architecture, he finally spotted a familiar face. "At least he's not waiting for us in that ridiculous suit of his. And he says my taste in fashion is horrible! Nice to see that he decided to actually comb his hair this time," he said under his breath.

Hair ruffled and deerstalker tilted slightly from his travels, Saguru commenced a brisk trot towards the bench where he had seen his classmate sitting beside an apparent friend, seeing as the two seemed to be talking with much familiarity. "Yo, Ki- Kuroba! What is it this time? You leave me a note, sneak out of your own _birthday party_, direct me down memory lane, and send me on an impromptu trip around the city. Why did you _have _to do it?" he said, exasperation coloring his tone to the point that he rephrased his constant question.

Both occupants of the bench looked toward Saguru, one with quickly-clearing confusion, one with approval.

_Does Kuroba have any living relatives besides his Kaasan? Those two look a lot alike._

"Hajimemashita! You must be Hakuba Saguru," the neater-haired 'Kuroba' interrupted Saguru's musings, extending a hand toward the half-Brit. "I'm Kudo Shinichi. I'm a detective."

The detective started in surprise at the introduction, almost forgetting to shake hands. "…Yoroshiku, Kudo-san… I've heard about- I've been looking forward to meeting you. You are also here to meet someone?" he asked curiously. _Is he the other one that Kuroba invited?_

The meitantei nodded in affirmative.

"Then that means Ku- Kid…" his gaze trailed toward Kudo's cap-wearing companion. Kid waved cheekily in greeting. Saguru's eyes widened comically.

_Kami, no! There's _two _of them!_

"…"

"…"

"…Ne, Kid-san, I think you broke him."

"Iie, nothing can break a guy _that _stiff. You would think he'd want answers after all the trouble he went through to get here, right? Hn, with that lack of appreciation for the invitation, I say we start without him."

"Hai… chotto, looks like he's coming back!"

Saguru blinked, now sure that his eyes weren't _completely _deceiving him. "…Kid, you are one of the most infuriating, annoying, frustratingly _interesting_ people I have ever encountered, you know that?" he said dryly.

The thief grinned and mock-saluted. "Happy to serve, tantei-san!"

Shinichi interrupted the verbal exchange. "Getting back to the point, I think we need a full explanation, Kid."

The magician's face immediately grew serious.

_He has his poker face up. The question is, will he back off now or continue on? _Saguru thought.

"…You might want to take a seat, tantei-san. It's gonna be a long story."

The half-Brit gratefully took the thief's advice for once and sat on another bench facing Kid and Kudo. Settling back, the detective took the same relaxed position as his full-Japanese counterpart.

"I'll try to keep an open mind," he supplied wryly. Shinichi nodded in agreement.

"We're all ears, Kid."

The thief took a quick glance over his shoulder as if to check for listeners. Finding none, he turned back. He began to speak softly but firmly. "Ne, tantei-san, tantei-kun, I trust I don't need to tell you not to tell anyone what you hear today, right?"

"You just did," Shinichi replied dryly. Saguru rolled his eyes at the statement.

Kid flashed a quick grin in the direction of the former. "As you say, 'shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu,' right? There is only one truth. And tantei-san, you ask, 'why did you do it?' Now, I'm about to tell you _everything._ The truth of why I- _we_ did it."

He paused, casting a look at his attentive audience. "You already know why I chose this place to meet at. It was where the original Kaitou Kid performed his first heist. Where it all began on that day, so many years ago, it will end right now- in the presence of detectives, just like it started. It's because of the memory… and the significance of today."

The magician chuckled humorlessly, a rough, dry sound. "You probably wouldn't understand it. You weren't a part of this yet, while I was in it from the moment Oyaji was murdered. But do you know?"

A breath of wind coasted through the streets, impulsively ruffling the hair of all three young men.

Saguru took the silence as a cue to reply. "I know enough to know that on this day, the twenty-first of June 2009, three events collide. The first day of summer, Father's Day of America, and…" he trailed off in uncertainty.

"…My nineteenth birthday," Kaito interjected, viewing the look of pure shock on the half-British detective's face at his clear statement. "And today, I finish what my Oyaji- the first Kaitou Kid- started."

The magician showed the detectives an empty hand. "Tantei-san, you once asked why Kaitou Kid stole. What did you figure out?" he asked, flexing his dexterous fingers delicately.

Saguru quickly buried his previous reaction in the face of this new question. "The first Kaitou Kid… he stole things from around the world. If an item was valuable in any way, he would systematically steal and return it in the most flamboyant of ways. After a few years, though, he began stealing only jewels- the biggest ones that could be found. It was as if he was _searching _for something.

"When he suddenly disappeared for those eight years… everyone assumed that he'd retired or died. Then you appeared… and those theories were smashed. For the first few months, it seemed like you had no direction in what you stole beyond taking things of value. It was around after you stole Blue Birthday that you, like the previous Kid, also began to concentrate on jewels."

The detective paused, then continued when he got a go-ahead. "After that, you always seemed to _analyze _the available jewels before you stole them- they were always large gems with strange legends surrounding them. Up until the time your activity halted a few months ago, you followed the same pattern. The last jewel you stole, the _Final Woe_ sapphire of Italy, was the only piece that was never returned."

Kid resumed his side once it became apparent that Saguru had spoken his part. "You got… pretty much all sides covered on the surface, tantei-san, but there's more. As I said before, this is where the story starts. Oyaji, he once worked for a shadowy group. They hired him to steal and return valuable items for no apparent reason.

"When Oyaji started getting curious and did his research on his employers, he found out what their objective was- immortality. Supposedly, a certain jewel which was hidden within another jewel could grant it. Pandora- the gemstone glowed red under moonlight; it cried tears of immortality that when drank, would grant eternal life. That was how its identity could be confirmed." He cast a glance at the skeptical Saguru and thoughtful Shinichi. "I know it sounds far-fetched, but please bear with me for a bit," he paused to take a brief breather from his narration.

"Eight years… that was when I took his place. I found out that his death was no accident- he was murdered. At first, I took up the cape to track his murderers, who knew his true identity. Later, I found out their goal. I found out why they were so desperate to hide their objective." Kid glanced at Shinichi.

"Tantei-kun, even after the Black Syndicate was destroyed with your help those months ago, I still searched for Pandora. Evil never waits- sooner or later, they would come back for it."

Shinichi stayed quiet throughout the whole story, listening and learning while methodically piecing information and new ideas, facts, and truths into the enigma of Kaitou Kid. He was beginning to see the whole picture. He could almost see why Kid stole and who his employers had been, and possibly… who he was.

As he studied the mysterious magician through clearing eyes, he pondered on this. _Does Hakuba know? He called me Kuroba when he thought I was Kid, no doubt about it. Is that a suspicion or a fact? Kid is a magician- he has a history with both me and Tousan… that name, Kuroba… I only know of one Kuroba of that description…_

_Kaasan's sensei who taught her role-play and the art of disguise… Kuroba Toichi, who died in a stage accident around the same time as Kid disappeared… he was a magician, too, now that I think about it. I'd just turned nine when the accident happened, so I don't remember much. Kaasan was devastated at the news. It took Tousan's promise to investigate his death that consoled her._

_Kid says that his Oyaji, the original Kaitou Kid, was murdered. It wouldn't take that much for it to happen if my sixth sense is correct. Whoever he worked for before, they were professionals, and their goal was the gaining of immortality in the most obscure of ways. It was the same goal as… yes, it may have been them… a branch of the same Black Organization that shrank me._

_Since they leave no loose ends, if Toichi backed out when he found out their plans, they would've been after him at once. If he defied them openly and got away with it, it would be still more dangerous to their careful secrecy. Then, in his ordinary life, they murdered him while making it look like an accident. I have no idea how it must've felt for his son to find out about all those secrets._

"…From what I gathered from Kaasan and Tousan, your Oyaji was a good man." Shinichi mused, acting on his instincts. "He wouldn't let such evil go unrestrained- instead, he kept stealing to protect the jewels and to find the one they were searching for before they did- if it existed, right?"

_If Toichi was really Kaitou Kid, and if Tousan really did know it… they were more than rivals… no… they were _friends_, weren't they? Tousan knew the danger- he _knew _they existed _before_ I was shrunk. Either he found out for himself or Kid told him about them; a hint, a warning- anything. In the daylight, they were mere acquaintances; in moonlight, they shared their deepest secrets… like brothers._

Kid nodded. "You've figured it out, tantei-kun. Now, Oyaji didn't really believe all the Pandora nonsense, and neither did I… until I found it."

With a quick flick of his wrist, his previously-empty hand held his last heist jewel… the renowned _Final Woe _sapphire. Its black luster gleamed darkly in the afternoon sun as if reflecting its sorrowful past, enshrouded in crimson tears and blood. The half-dollar sized gem was truly exquisite in its forbidden glory.

"This is what Oyaji died for. This is what so many people, past and present, have fought for," the magician breathed quietly, a note of regret laced in his tone.

"…And you can't return it because of its legend, right?" Saguru stated, unconsciously marveling at the famous gemstone. It was all he could do to remember why he shouldn't do so and who was holding it.

"Five billion yen… so many innocent lives were taken for it, this bloodstained jewel… it truly lives up to its name," Shinichi murmured. "…but now that you found it, what are you going to do with it?"

Kid remained silent for a while. Finally, he spoke. "Oyaji's the best, you know? He taught me everything I know- every trick, every illusion. He's what a _true _magician is. Until the day he died, none of his audience went away unhappy. Disguise, voice manipulation… he knew _everything_," he said proudly. "He left me as his legacy. The day I found out his true goal, I vowed to find Pandora and smash it, ending the risk of evil using it for their dark purposes."

Saguru paused. "Then that means…"

"Yes, tantei-san, you two are about to witness the end of this," Kid confirmed, standing from the bench.

The magician's trademark cardgun appeared in his other hand as if from thin air. The detectives looked at him incredulously, Saguru especially.

Kid turned and caught his eye. "Don't worry about it not shattering, tantei-san. This is it. After all, after so many years displayed in a box with another jewel hidden inside it, you can't really expect this gem to be flawless on the inside, right? Sapphires are known for being brittle. Even if it takes ages, they start to crack unnoticeably until they shatter."

"…I know we should be telling you _not _to do it, but I've had my share with fighting darkness. I don't have the right to say anything," Shinichi said somberly.

Saguru looked at his full-Japanese counterpart. _I wouldn't mind hearing his story one day, too. It it's anything like Kuroba's, it's bound to be spectacular._

The magician turned back to the cursed jewel, toying with it between his slim fingers. "I guess after all this time… this stone was what caused it all. Tantei, if you're going to stop me from destroying it, do it now," he stated seriously.

Neither detective moved.

They knew who they were and where they had been. They knew what they stood for, even if they could never truly understand everything. And they accepted it.

Kid nodded in approval. "Watch carefully, tantei. This… is… history!"

At the last word, the magician threw the jewel high in the air. It glimmered wanly in the pale, warm sunlight. For a brief second, a flash of red visibly glinted from Pandora as if in resentment at the one who decided her fate. When the dark jewel reached its peak of flight, Kaito aimed his cardgun.

With perfect aim, he shot into its very heart.

_Shing! Shrakk!_

The twisted shards of the jewel fell from the sky, tinkling on the ground musically. Kaito looked down at the remains of the last… the _Final Woe._

"Sayonara, my old enemy," he whispered, sliding his cardgun back to where it had previously resided. "Happy Father's Day, Oyaji. Rest in peace."

The magician turned back to the transfixed detectives. "This was where the story began, but not necessarily where it truly ends," he started. "It's just the turning of a page in life, the start of a new chapter. I don't know if this story will have a happy ending, but I do know that I'll do my best to make it one. Hopefully, if everything goes right, Kaitou Kid will finally rest."

"Truly the end of a legend," Saguru breathed into the silence, brushing his bangs back from his sweaty forehead.

Shinichi closed his eyes. No words could possibly describe this. Saguru's statement was completely eclipsed by the ultimate significance of what happened. It was truly the starting of a new chapter, a chance to start over anew. _Rest in peace, Kuroba Toichi… Kaitou Kid._

"…Now that this is over… you know my story. It's your choice on how you take it. If you approve of it, if you hate it… my purpose is done. In the end, it's all up to you, tantei!" Kid grinned, the first _real _grin he'd smiled on that day.

Turning his back towards the two tantei, he walked a short distance away. He looked over his shoulder, blue eyes sparkling noticeably from the smile that reached his eyes. "After all, you aren't just _normal _critics, are you?"

A flock of pure white doves exploded from nowhere, obscuring the magician from the detectives' sight. When they cleared, ascending to the crystal-blue heavens, Kid was gone.

Saguru's eyes slowly trailed from the white feathers floating downward… slowly toward the shards of the jewel that once held a possibility for gaining eternal life. Even as shattered pieces, they shone darkly as if in sorrow at their betrayal at the hands of the young magician.

There were so many questions that both detectives wanted to ask. More answers, it seemed, had thus far led to deeper and more complicated questions and still more serious answers.

"…I'm going to have to talk about this with him tomorrow," he muttered under his breath.

Shinichi glanced at him from where he'd also been thinking about the enigma of Kaitou Kid. "Do you know where he lives?" he asked, asking out of habit rather than actual thought. "Kuroba, I mean?"

"…I shouldn't be surprised that you caught that," Saguru replied dryly. "Hai, I _do _know where he lives. But now that we know all this, what should we do? We can't sit around and pretend like nothing happened. Even though Kaitou Kid stole for a reason, he was still a thief."

_And he's more than just a rival at a game of wits… as much as I want to capture Kid, I… I don't know what to do._

Shinichi paused, trying to find an answer to the difficult question. "…You said you know where he lives, right?"

Saguru nodded in affirmative.

"Then I know what I'll do. Like he said, it's your choice what you'll do with what you learned. I'm going to take the initiative before it's too late." The meitantei stood, turning to leave.

After a short moment, the half-British detective followed.

-

_Tock-tock!_

A hand knocked solidly on a door. There was a thud of footsteps as someone approached from the other side. _"I'm coming!" _a voice shouted, muffled by the wall between. The door cracked open, then widened with considerable unsteadiness upon the occupant seeing who the late visitors were.

"Hey, we're looking for Kuroba. Do you know where he is?" Shinichi asked, smiling pleasantly. Behind him, Saguru slapped his forehead in mortification at the other detective's bluntness.

The house resident sighed. "…I knew it would get down to this sooner or later, tantei-kun." He stepped out into full view of his visitors.

Saguru flinched when the true amount of similarity between Kudo and Kuroba came to light before his very eyes. Shinichi simply gazed on with quiet calmness, observing everything, etching it into his deepest memory. He was finally meeting Kid- not the mysterious figure that ran under the moonlight, but the real person who lay behind the mask. He grinned.

"Hajimemashita! I'm Kudo Shinichi- I'm a detective," he said, offering a hand to the other, who was caught totally off guard at the gesture.

"Nani, but… you… you're here for me, right?" Shinichi's uncharacteristically confused messier-haired double questioned warily.

Saguru stepped up from behind the other detective. "Hai, we're here for you," he said, a small smile flitting about his angular features at the irony of the statement. "Hajimemashita! I'm Hakuba Saguru- I'm also a detective."

"Chotto… Hakuba, tantei-kun, I…"

Acting on instinct, Shinichi slung an arm across his double's shoulder. "Kaitou Kid retired, ne? We can't exactly chase him if he doesn't show. What's done, is done. A sequel to a story begins with the turning of a new leaf, right?"

"And I know of several places where Kid can pay off his shots. Even though he did what he believed was right, he was still a thief. The other alternative is… less likely to be received with much gratefulness," Saguru supplied.

The wariness and uncertainty on the young man's face slowly morphed into an expression of utter disbelief and joy.

"…I'm Kuroba Kaito… Yoroshiku!"

The two detectives glanced at each other, smiling crazily. _Yatta!_

As if by some mental communication, they simultaneously took Kaito's sides and ushered him back into the house.

"We should get some cake as a reward for our troubles, ne, Kuroba?" Saguru quipped.

"True, Kaito. Tanjoubi omedetou!" Shinichi congratulated, smiling warmly. _Is this how it started? Is this how it began with your generation, Tousan?_

"…And may Kaitou Kid forever rest in peace," Saguru finished.

"Happy Father's Day, Toichi-san," Shinichi murmured under his breath. Kaito heard and glanced at him, respect reflecting in his eyes.

"Now, let's eat!"

The grin on Kaito's face was like sunlight breaking through the clouds. _Arigato, Oyaji! _He thought, casting a meaningful glance at a certain portrait on the wall.

Then, he turned back to join the two detectives in this unforgettable minute, as time, space, and conflicting ideals collided.

It was hard to say if it would all end perfectly, but for these three, in this moment… nothing could ruin the realized bond between tantei… and kaitou.

-

_Owari_

-

**Shadow:** I hope you liked my take on an arranged meeting between Kaito, Hakuba, and Shinichi. What can I say? This was written entirely from the inspiration that told me to write something for this event.

I can't tell you how much I loved writing this. I wish I could see the look on your face as you reach the end of this eclipsed work of mine. I hope you love it as much as I do.

As Kaito said, "…Now that this is over… you know my story. It's your choice on how you take it. If you approve of it, if you hate it… my purpose is done. In the end, it's all up to you, tantei!"

Sayonara, reader. Enjoy the days ahead of you. Remember, always live life in every moment!

-

Tanjoubi Omedetou - Happy Birthday

Hajimemashita - I am pleased to meet you (for the very first time).

Yoroshiku - I hope our friendship lasts.


End file.
